Don't Scream
by paGOOSE
Summary: A stifling hot night. Having the whole bar to themselves. What else were they supposed to do with their time? Takuto/MC


**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything by Voltage.

**Author's Notes:** Fanfic trade with noelswonderland on tumblr. She requested Takkun smut. I provided Takkun smut.

Originally posted on tumblr.

**PROMPT:** A 30 degree celcius day, my goalie kit and someone dropping ice cubes down my back to cool me off

* * *

It was the middle of summer. For all it's worth, Le Renard Noir still had terrible air conditioning in the upper story. Azusa Tomoe had fallen into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning as it just never seemed to cool down enough for her to fully pass out. If it hadn't been so late, she would have been back in her very comfortable apartment, very much asleep and happy. But, Kenshi and Hiro had ganged up on her, insisting that a women wasn't able to walk home. And Takuto just happened to be glued to his computer at the time, making no move to offer to walk her home.

Hence, she was here in the lower bunk, naked because of the damn heat making her clothes stick to her skin. In between the thoughts of damning the weather and the air con, she couldn't help but think of the stupid blonde, refusing to take her home.

There they could cooled off together. Gone to bed together. And she would have dominated the fuck out of Takuto. And it would have been a glorious moment for the both of them.

Her body reacted to that thought, goosebumps forming as she thought of how she would push Takuto onto the bed, straddling him. Biting her lip, a hand began to trail down her chest, and in her dream it was Takuto, pinching her nipples, teasing the already heated skin.

In the basement below, far from the hearing range of Azusa, Takuto sighed, stretching his arms above his head. He was going to call it quits for now. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Azusa if he stayed up all night. The damn woman would talk his ear off about one thing or another to do with his health, and he was never in the mood to hear it.

Trudging upstairs, the difference in temperature was tremendous, and he could instantly feel his shirt begin to stick to his chest. Figuring he was the only one up, Takuto wrestled the offending material off. Man, he was not going to let Atsumo off for this one. He told the old man to get his air con fixed before summer hit. But no, no one ever listened to the genius in the group. If Riki or Kenshi had mentioned it – hell, even Azusa – Atsumo would fix the damn thing at the drop of a hat.

Takuto walked into the room set aside for him, shimmying off his pants and throwing them into the ever-growing pile of clothes in the corner. He'd worry about that later. Right now, he had to get to sleep. Azusa would be up in roughly six hours, and he damn well didn't want to be around then. Woman was scary first thing in the morning, if he didn't wake her up with breakfast or sex.

Falling face first on the pillow, slowing his breathing, he heard it. Hushed murmurs from the other room. Tensing, Takuto had half a mind to think someone had broken in. Which was completely ridiculous. It couldn't have been Riki, as he was with his sister. Kenshi and Hiro had returned to their respective homes, and Atsumo apparently had some business, entrusting Azusa safety to him.

Whatever it was that was speaking, it suddenly became much louder.

_"Mmmm. Go deeper, Takuto, deeper."_

Rolling onto his back, Takuto was suddenly fully alert, sweat glistening off of his bare chest, and permeating his gray cotton boxers. Listening closely, he swore that it was Azusa. Hearing the request once more, he got out of his bed to check on her. Only because he was concerned for her wellbeing – not that he would tell her that – and it didn't sound like something coming out of a second rate porno.

"Oi, Azusa, what the hell are you mumbling about …?" He trailed off as he entered the room, overwhelmed by the breathtaking sight.

The curves of Azusa's body could easily be made out underneath the thin sheet. Wavy, long brown locks were splayed across the pillows. Her body was writhing against the bed, her hand massaging her breast while the other continuously rubbed the moist sex in between her legs. Takuto wasn't quite sure if she really was sleeping, because she damn well knew where exactly to touch.

Fidgeting on the spot, he decided that since he was already in the room, he might was well make sure she was okay. Takuto kneeled against the bed, unsure where he could look without getting incredibly turned on. He opted to watch the space above her head, and spoke softly. "Oi, Azusa. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes remained closed. "Mmmm. I'm coming," she moaned quietly.

Takuto was caught in between two hard decisions. Should he stay and watch or leave before she woke up? It obviously wasn't the latter.

This was a first for him, as he never truly witnessed a woman pleasuring herself. Sure, Azusa had once or twice played with herself, just in spite of him at times, but never really to the extent as she was now. Takuto couldn't help that his ego was inflating as she was thinking of him. The moaning grew louder as she arched her back higher. Takuto placed his hand over Azusa's mouth, hoping to smother some of the noises. It wouldn't bode well for anyone, no matter who it was, to hear that. Only he was allowed to.

That action startled Azusa, she grasped his wrist with her juice sodden hand, pinning Takuto down, straddling him with her naked stature in one smooth movement. Azusa's breast bounced and swayed over his face. Part of him, the more rational side, wondered what the hell Kenshi had been teaching her. The other happily watched her breasts sway.

"Umm … Azusa?" Takuto lay absolutely still under her, eyes trained on her own dark ones.

After a few seconds of staring, Azusa realized that she didn't have any clothes on. Flushed with humiliation and anger, she said a few words that she didn't quite mean. "Get out!" She wrapped the linen sheet around herself, pushing him as far away from herself as possible.

Takuto didn't move an inch, despite her protests. His wrist was still sticky, and he raised the joint to his lips, licking her juices off. He watched the shiver run down Azusa's spine, but she didn't seem to be pleased.

"Are you deaf? Get ou –"

Takuto pressed his lips onto hers, silencing her with a kiss. Azusa kept her eyes open and pulled away, trying to put as much distance between them. She was not in the mood anymore for this.

"Azusa –"

"Leave, Takuto, please!"

He kissed her again, grabbing her wrist before she could beat the shit out of him. It was soft, however, light and tender. Exactly what Azusa wanted in kisses when it came to Takuto. None of that dominating crap that he thought she wanted at first – that always came later when they were rolling around between the sheets. Azusa deepened the kiss, tugging his hair with her free hand.

Pulling back, Takuto held her face between his hands, smirking as she looked up at him from hooded eyes. "As much as I loved the show, I'd much prefer to do the work myself."

Azusa moaned at his words, allowing him to pull the sheet away from her skin. Her arms wrapped themselves around him, fingers tugging at the hairs at the base of neck. Takuto moaned into her mouth, his tongue massaging hers. Azusa lightly bit his bottom lip, and his hands wandered in between the valley of her breast.

He broke the kiss again.

Azusa blinked blearily. Did she do something wrong? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have an idea." Takuto gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back in a minute."

Azusa barely had time to think as, true to his word, Takuto returned in less than a minute, a cereal bowl piled high with ice in his hands. He set the bowl on the nightstand beside the bed. Takuto pulled the rest of the cover away, exposing Azusa's picturesque body. Lightly, he rolled one of nipples between his fingers, watching as she twitched under the motion. "I want to play a game with you."

Azusa's eyebrow quirked at this, but she motioned to the bowl of ice. "What's the objective?"

Takuto smirked once again, popping an ice cube in his mouth. Leaning closer, he nibbled her earlobe, and whispered. "Not to scream." The ice melted as it made contact with the hot skin of her neck. Cool drops of water dripped onto her erect nipples.

Azusa released a sharp gasp, she moved to place her hands over her mouth but Takuto caught them. "You can't use your hands either."

Instead, he opted to give her hands a far better job. Placing them over his still growing erection, he grinned at her pointed look. But Azusa did as instructed, peeling off the boxers, releasing his member. Using her thumb, Azusa spread the pre-cum around the head. The secretion acted like a lube as she tighten her stroke, Takuto placed his ice-chilled mouth over her nipples. The drastic change in temperature was a sensation almost made her scream. She pulled away and bit into Takuto's neck to suppress the moan.

Takuto took pleasure in the arousing pain that throbbed at his neck. "If you don't want to lose this game, take advantage and use that mouth of yours."

Azusa grabbed an ice cube and allowed it to melt in her mouth as she chewed it. She retaliated on his previous actions. Down on all fours she lifted his cock and lightly tugged his balls with the other hand. Azusa examined his hardness awaiting her attention; with the tip of her tongue, she licked from base to tip.

Using her lips, she engulfed the tip, massaging the sensitive underside of the head. Occasionally she dipper her head lower, letting it hit the back of her throat. She remembered a piece of advice Seiko had given her.

"_When his head is at the back of your throat, swallow repeatedly. This is a great technique that simulates the contractions of a female orgasm. Every once in a while, try humming. The vibrations stimulate the underside." _

Azusa complied with the recommendation. Gazing up to gauge Takuto's reaction, she found herself pleased with the results. His eyes watered as he choked on his upcoming moan. Involuntarily, he thrusted into her mouth, hands gripping her locks as he held her head close. If there was anything that Takuto couldn't tolerate, that would be losing control over a situation. He withdrew himself out of his lover's mouth.

Perplexity took over Azusa's lust glazed eyes. "I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

Takuto panted, grunting out a response. "You are. But a lady must always come first."

He moved down her body, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the moist skin. She writhed underneath him, arching up when his fingers trailed over her ribs. She did her best to hold back those moans, but she was so sensitive. His fingers were cold and her skin was boiling. How was she supposed to not say a word?

Takuto's name slipped from between her lips, and Takuto couldn't help but be incredibly pleased with himself. But, he did his best to pace it. The thought of spoiling the fun of the game would ruin the evening.

Reaching where he wanted to, he massaged the skin of her thighs, grinning to himself as they fell open before him. She was so wet for him, the soft, pale skin glistening with her juices.

But, he ran his tongue along her thighs, lapping up the juice that made her soft skin shine. He hadn't even touched her core, and she was already bucking underneath him, urging him forward. Takuto tsked, but compiled. He didn't even bother with his normal routine, instead plunged his tongue straight in.

Azusa had to hold back the shriek as best as she could. A whimper left her, but he was fucking her with his tongue and she knew she wasn't about to last long. She was still sensitive from earlier, and he was only torturing the flesh further.

Takuto's tongue lashed at her clit, whilst his fingers replaced the penetration of her core. Azusa's ankles locked around his head, her hips thrashed into his mouth as her juices dripped relentlessly down his chin. Her chest heaved heavily as she gasped for air, beads of sweat ran down her temples. Takuto liberated himself from her thigh bracing prison to the see the aftermath of his generosity.

He had to confirm her satisfaction. "Did you come?" It came out more egotistic than he intended, as Azusa still managed to roll her eyes.

"Do even you have to ask?"

He laughed to himself, but allowed her to push him back down on the pillows. Half open eyes watched as she straddled his lap, a hand positioning his member at her entrance. He watched the way her eyes were alight with lust, and he was sure his eyes were too.

"Ready?"

Takuto rolled his eyes. She always asked this. He never was. He was never ready for the feel of her around him, that silky warmth that almost always sent him over the edge.

He gripped her hips instead, and received the sloppy kiss with earnest, pushing her down as he thrusted up. They both moaned at the feel of her around him, of him inside of her. The game was over in that moment. Somewhere, Azusa had half a mind to say that in sex, a draw was better than a win.

Instinct took over the both of them, once she had begun to rock her hips against his. They settled into a steady rhythm, the only noises in the room their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. Takuto dominated the motions, his hands gripping her hips so hard, they both knew there were going to be bruises in the morning.

Bracing herself against his chest, Azusa leaned forward, changing the angle. Their moans only increased, and Takuto began to thrust harder. Cursing the position, he rolled them, not waiting for Azusa to catch up. Gripping her leg, he pushed the limb up, deepening the penetration.

Azusa swore she was going to die, as screams began to leave her. She was thankful for them being very much alone, and no doubt Takuto was as well, as his once smooth strokes became jerky, eyes closing as his face screwed up in concentration. Any other time, she would have run her fingers over his face to remove those lines, but he gripped one of her hands in his own, holding it by her head as he pounded into her.

Her sex was becoming far too tender now, and only a few strokes later, she came, screaming his name as she clenched around him. Takuto groaned at the feeling of her milking him, pulsating around him, and he cried out, collapsing on top of her as he spilled his seed.

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing deeply. Takuto kissed her shoulder several times, before turning his head to plant a few kisses to her chin. Azusa smiled, eyes dropping as she tried to fight off sleep.

Removing himself from her, Takuto pushed himself up on his forearms, staring down at Azusa. A sleepy smile had made its way onto her features, and she ran a hand through his hair once more. Landing beside her, he pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin. Azusa was wide-eyed for a moment, before smiling to herself.

Comforted by the sound and feel of each other, they fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up the next morning to the sound of the abrupt opening of the lightweight paper and wood sliding door.

Staring at them, in utter amusement, was the Black Foxes. Azusa merely buried her face into Takuto's chest, as she prepared for the onslaught of comments they would no doubt receive.

Thankfully, Atsumo seemed to be the only one who wasn't looking, and spoke up before Riki could open his mouth.

"Breakfast is on the table, hurry up before it gets cold." He then shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
